Redeeming Treason
by Romaniasdoll
Summary: Hans returns to learn that his father plans to invade Arendelle to finish what Hans started. The Prince refuses and is exiled from the Southern Isles. He stows away on a trade ship, heading for Arendelle to warn Anna and her sister of approaching war. As a growing ally to the kingdom, he begins to work very closely with Elsa. [Helsa/Iceburns]


The ship rocked gently in the lulling waves, causing to prince to fall sleepy. He laid on the small cot that had seen much wear and tear.

It had been so long since he had been thrown into this prison. He had kept track of the days as best as he could, watching the sea beyond the grimy window that was nailed shut. There was not much to see beyond her beautiful curling waves. Eventually he lost count of the days he spent in the cell, trapped and wasting away. Every so often a guard would bring him a meal. The last one had been his breakfast, composed of a small loaf of stale bread and a few drinks of water.

The sky was not even awake as the prince was startled by footsteps pounding down to the lower decks where he was held. His eyes snapped to the window, but the man was unble to identify the scenery through the darkness.

The sound of a key jingled within the lock and the door suddenly swung upon. "You," A burly guard barked. "Come on. We have arrived. The King has already sent for you."

A deep fear settled into the prince's chest. This was it, his father would see him. Out of all of his twelve brothers, he knew that his father favored him the least. What would happen to him? Would he be revoked of his royal status? Would he be trialed for his crimes, or would he be automatically sent to death? Staying silent, he allowed himself to be shackled without protest. Best to go easily.

He was lead to the upper desk. The man's hazel eyes stung in the first rays of dawn. The familiar smell of salt and land met his nose, a refreshing scent after being stuck with the dark smell of damp and rotting wood. As he was shoved forward by the guards, he was a bit glad that no civilians were awake.

Two fiery red heads, muscular from sword practice and other exercises, stood by the dock, waiting. The older sneered. "Brother. Welcome back to the Southern Isles. Father's expecting you in the study."

* * *

Scarlet hair swayed as a petite servant stepped forward. On her shoulder balanced a silver tray. Without a word, she extended the tray to a man sitting within a chair.

"Pastry, master?" Her voice was quiet, almost as quiet as her footsteps.

A thin smile crossed his lips. He grabbed one and nodded to her. "Thank you, Valerie. What on Earth would I do without you to watch me?" A thin smile crossed his lips. "You're too good to me."

The servant smiled and courtsied. "I take it as a compliment, my king." Valerie straightened out and returned to her quiet state. As the door opened, she retreated to stand by the wall as she waited to be dismissed. Once the king waved in her direction, she walked off with the tray. The two guards that escorted Hans into the parlor left as well.

"Hans..." The man stood, staring down st his son. A small smile grew on his otherwise serious expression. It dimmed once Hans remained silent.

He continued on, folding his hands behind his back, pacing. "It has been said that you of all people attempted to kill the Queen of Arendelle... and that you actually almost succeeded. I am surprised, Hans. I never expected you- my twelfth son- my last son- to attempt such a stunt." He turned. Hans stared at the blonde man. He was so strikingly different than the man. His father was blonde, while Hans was given his mothers red hair. The king was also very... intimidating. Hans had no idea how they were relsted. They were as different as night and day.

"... My only question," The king continued once again, "is why you did not succeed... where did you go wrong, Hans? You could have an entire kingdom to yourself right now, yet you don't."

Hans grit his teeth. "I apologize, father. Perhaps it was the fact that I hesitated in taking an innocent life." His mind thought back to how he as prepared to take Elsa's life. If he had not have hesitated for a moment, if Anna hadn't jumped in front of her sister, Elsa surely would have been dead along with Anna. He would be the ruler of Arendelle. Hans did not deserve to be king of that kingdom... especially not in such a cruel way.

"I have heard of the Queen's powers," The man turned, his brown eyes staring intensely into his son's matching eyes. "I pray you are not seasick, dear Hans."

The ginger's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wish to invade Arendelle. A witch should not be running a kingdom by herself. Especially without a king by her side."

Han's eyes widened. "You can not invade them! They have been through too much!"

"Not now. I am not stupid, Hans. I know that I must wait for the right opportunity before I strike. They would be highly suspicious right around now."

"You shouldn't invade them, ever. Plus, they wll destroy our small armies- we would be out numbered. We-"

"You will be quiet, boy! My decision is final, and we will start forming an attack plan next week, after the festivities of the Summer Festival have calmed down." Hans frowned, remembering the festival that was created in honor of his late mother.

"I will not assist you."

"Then you will be exiled from the Southern Isles." Hans blood ran ice cold. "Are you sure you will not assist me?"

Hans tightened his jaw. "I am sure."

His father almost looked at him with pity. "As you say... I give you five hours to run before I send my men searching for you." The king dismissed his son, no longer looking at him. The door clicked shut behind Hans as he left. The King of the Southern Isles rubbed his temple. Such a fool his youngest was.

Hans moved swiftly down the hallway, trying to think of an escape plan. There was no way he could stay within the boundries of the kingdom- he would surely be found. That was not a happy ending he would think about. Deep in thought, he almost ran into a familiar face. The girl had deep scarlet hair that swayed around her hips as she walked.

"Prince Hans," her voice was quiet but urgent. He felt terrible for not knowing her name. He was about to speak before she cut him off. A woolen pesant coat was thrust into his hands. "Take it. I... I eavesedropped, I am deeply regretful. Please, though... you must leave. My brother- he is a trader, his ship leaves in only an hour for Aderwania. From there, you can possibly hop onto another ship wherever you wish to go. Please... I... I know you're not a terrible person, Hans... I have family in Arendelle..." Hans had never seen the maid so distraught. He never really saw emotion in her expression.

"I..." He stared at the cloak. Swiftly, he swung it around his shoulders and pulled the hood up. "Thank you, Valerie. I will try my best to warn the kingdom..."

She smiled a little before looking down, continuing on her way. He only caught a faint 'thank you' as she rounded a corner. Shaking his head, Hans quickly left the castle, heading for the harbor.


End file.
